ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikariam:Gameforge Administrators
WikIkariam Administrators}} __NOWYSIWYG__ Description Game management's Staff has been setup by GameForge using a hierarchical structure. Only top level members (Community Managers) are paid and hired by Gameforge, other Staff members are volunteers and symbolically reimbursed each three months with few coupons of Ambrosia. To become a member of Game Staff it is needed to answer to an application request published on Board. Profile of Candidate (who must be 18) is reviewed by a Game Admin, and if it matches with the required characteristics, they must get through and interview, conducted on IRC by Game Admins and/or Super Game Operators. If a Candidate passes the interview, they have to sign a Data Protection Agreement with Gameforge to avoid any disclosure about their work and activities related to game administration. Such DPA must then reviewed by a CoMa, and if they are accepted, a GA will assign them to a server and they will become a Trial Game Operator: this is the first step on the Ikariam (volunteer) career. __NOWYSIWYG__ Community Manager Community Managers (COMA) are in charge of all members of their community, cluster of servers that form their Country/Language group. COMA members are, the only ones hired (and paid) by GameForge, inform Admins (GA, BA or TM) about major game news or changes, decide when temporary special offers are activated, check and accept or reject DPAs sent by Candidates who passed the interview. In really few cases they can also interact directly with players. __NOWYSIWYG__ Community Manager Replacement Community Managers (COMA) in training.__NOWYSIWYG__ Team Manager The Team Manager oversees the appointing and training of Board Administrators. On some communities, Team Managers have been put in place as Game Administrator and Board Administrator at the same time. In such communities it is possible that no Game Administrator nor Board Administrator are present, since Team Manager replaces them. __NOWYSIWYG__ Board / Forum Administrator The Board / Forum Administrator (BA) oversees the appointing and training of Super Moderators and Moderators. __NOWYSIWYG__ Game Administrator Game Administrators (GA) are in charge of adding new Trainers, SGOs and GOs, and they are users' link with the developers to represent their wants and complaints while relaying information from GameForge to them. Game Admins are kept informed by SGO about server status and GO activities, and in some special cases they can also setup some minor rules interpretation,. Game Admins are skilled and experienced SGO promoted by CoMa, eventually after a consult with other GAs (if present), and they are also responsible of SGOs activities. __NOWYSIWYG__ Super Moderator The Super Moderator (SMOD) oversee several Moderators over several forums. __NOWYSIWYG__ Super Game Operator Super Game Operators (SGO) are normally assigned by GA or TM to multiple servers. SGOs are responsible for ensuring that the GOs are enforcing the rules properly and in a completely unbiased way, and are also reference point for any doubt or difficulty faced by a GO. SGOs are normally very skilled and experienced GO promoted by GA when needed. They can place some reserved ban types, and answer to the players on some complex cases or on complain about GO activities. In fact, if a player has a problem with a GO, their SGO is the first person they should talk to about it. __NOWYSIWYG__ Moderator The Moderator (Mod) oversees a few forums. __NOWYSIWYG__ Game Operator Game Operators (GO) are the people directly responsible for the servers. Their job mostly includes helping players with problems that are related to their assigned servers, discussing bans with players they have banned, and ensuring that the rules are not being broken on their server. __NOWYSIWYG__ Trial Moderator The Trial Moderator (TMod) are MOD's in training and oversees a few forums. __NOWYSIWYG__ Trial Game Operator Some communities prefer to show clearly when a Game Operator is a new member of the staff, and is still attending his training course. In this case, we have a "Trial Game Operator": a person who is learning how to become a full GO, and who is constantly followed by a SGO or by a Trainer. A TGO acts exactly in the same way of a normal Game Operator, and reaches full GO status only when his Trainer (or SGO) is sure that he has enough knowledge of game management. Training course spans normally over a period of 30-60 days. A TGO is not entitled to receive any free three-monthly coupons from GameForge. __NOWYSIWYG__ Gameforge Ranks and Tags You can identify Gameforge members as well as their ranks by their Forum tags: Category:Site administration